The creation of ponds, waterfalls, or other water features has proven difficult for most homeowners for a variety of reasons. For example, many simply do not know how to build a water feature. Others cannot find the necessary materials or do not appreciate what materials might be required. In still other cases, the building materials for a pond or other water feature are not readily accessible in a single location, but rather must be purchased from several different stores widely separated from one another. Consequently, the construction of a home water feature can be a daunting, time-consuming task. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system that will allow water features to be built quickly and easily.